The happiness of a struggle
by nyanil.joongie
Summary: : "kekuatan cinta.. bila terus dipertahankan dan diperjuangankan pasti akan berakhir dengan manis bukan "/YUNJAE/BXB/Yaoi


**The happiness of a struggle**

Author : Nyanil

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt

Pairing : YUNJAE

Cast : seluruh member TVXQ

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan menegemen nya masing-masing, Yunho asli milik jaejoong begitu pula sebaliknya..**

Warning : GS, Ceritanya gak jelas (sama kaya yang nulis), Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, penulisannya morat marit (Bahasa alien kayanya ini), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**SUMMARY : **"_kekuatan cinta.. bila terus dipertahankan dan diperjuangankan pasti akan berakhir dengan manis bukan __"_

**Happy Reading ^^**

"Mwo?!" seorang Namja berwajah tampan terkejut dan membanting telapak tangannya di meja didalam sebuah café begitu mendengar pengakuan dari seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Namja cantik dengan mata bulat serta bibir berwarna cherry yang ada dihapan namja tampan yang bernama Yunho itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam diam, menahan isak tangis yang tak bisa di bendung lagi. Kim jaejoong si namja cantik itu namanya mencoba menengadah melihat reaksi yunho yang saat itu tengah ada di hadapannya. yunho terdiam beberapa saat, raut wajahnya terlihat banyak keraguan, dan dengan segara ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam mencoba menetralisir keterkejutannya atas berita yang baru saja ia terima.

"Awalnya... Kupikir ini tidak mungkin,,, karena kita melakukannya hanya sekali.. Tapi.." lirih jaejoong terbata-bata. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tak bertenaga, ia menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri, dan berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai berlinang di pipinya. Beberapa kali jaejoong melirik kearah yunho dan yang jaejoong dapat hanyalah wajah yang di penuhi keresahan. Bagaimana mungkin tidak resah jika kau berada di posisi yunho saat ini, resah memikirkan jalan keluar di saat sang kekashi yang telah 1 tahun ini menemani hari-hari mu tengah member pengakuan bahwa kini ia tengah hamil anak mu. Stress buka jika kau berada di posisi nya saat ini.

"Dapat kau memberikan ku waktu untuk berfikir, boo" pinta yunho dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganmu yang mulai dingin mencoba menyakinkanmu bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Berapa lama yun?" Tanya jaejoong lemah. Namun yunho tak menjawab bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat takut akan mengeluarkan perkataan yang akan menyakiti belahan hatinya yang ada di hadapannya ini, ia hanya memnyinggingkan sedikit senyum ke arah mu sambil menatapmu lekat.

" yakinlah aku akan bertanggung jawab ternyadap-Nya boo,, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

~YUNJAE~

Jaejoong POV ON

aku berjalan beriringan di lorong sempit dengan yunho, berjalan kearah rumah ku. Sepanjang perjalanan yunho hanya diam sambil memegang erat tanganku, matanya terus menatap langit yang saat itu terlihat hitam pekat.

"Masuklah, cuaca di luar tidak begitu bagus" pinta yunho sambil menyelimutiku dengan jaket hitamnya yang tebal. Tangannya yang hangat dan besar mengelus lembut pipiku. yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menciumku, mulai dari pipi, hidung, hingga akhir nya mengelumat bibirku. Tak terasa air mata yang selama ini aku coba tahan pun bertumpah ruah dipipiku. Menyadari hal itu, yunho langsung memelukku, merengkuh tubuhku dalam depakan nya yang hangat mencoba menenangkanku dengan bisikan-bisikannya yang menengkannya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu sejak hari itu, aku tak bertemu lagi dengan yunho. Aku sudah berusaha beberapa kali untuk mencoba menggugurkan kandungan mu, namun teringat akan ketidak bersalahan janin yang mulai tumbuh dirahim ku, aku pun mengurungkan niat itu. Dan juga teringat akan yunho yang berjanji akan bertanggung jawab membuatku enggan membunuh bayi yang tengah kukandung kini yang berusia 4 minggu.

" sebenernya kemana kau yunnie.. hik..hik ? sudah hampir seminggu tak memberi kabar " gumamku resah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir sudah satu minggu ini. aku sudah beberapa kali berusaha menghubungi yunho, namun hp nya tidak aktif. aku pun mencari nya disekolah, namun kata teman sekelas nya dia sudah beberapa hari tak masuk kelas. Aku semakin cemas memikirkanya.

Jaejoong POV OFF

Hari terus berlalu, sudah hampir 3 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Semakin hari, batin jaejoong semakin tersiksa. Dengan perut yang kian membuncitjaejoong terus diserang rasa takut dan juga putus asa. Batinnya seakan ragu akan dengan yunho yang mau bertanggung jawab. Apalagi saat itu jaejoong dan yunho sama-sama masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

Untung saja keluarga serta sekolah belom mengetahui perihal kehamilannya. walau sedikit terlihat benjolan di sekitar perutnya, jaejoong masih bisa menutupinya dari siapapun sehingga tidak ada yang curiga. Morning sick?ngidam? Owh tentu saja jaejoong mengalaminya hanya saja ia dapat menahan hasrat morning sick dan ngidamnya. Ia akan segera masuk kekamar jika tanda-tanda morning sick akan muncul ( read: mual)

_~So hot so cool so sweet ~oh making in love_

_~So hot so cool so sweet ~yeah_

Terdengar dering handphone, membuat jaejoong yang tengah tertidur terbangun dan segera mencari benda kecil itu di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

" yeoboseyo! Ne ? " Tanya jaejoong begitu menerima telp dari seorang. " mwo! Jinjja? Eoddiga?" Matamu terbelalak dan kau pun terkejut mendengar kabar dari orang tersebut tersebut.

Jaejoong pun bangkit dari tempat tidurmu malam itu, mengambil matel merah yang tersangkut di depan pintu kamarnya dan langsung berlari keluar rumah. Tak peduli denga hawa dingin yang membus tulang mengingat ini sudah pertengahan desember.

"Ya~ mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini" teriak seorang namja berwajah cassanova bernama yoochun yang merukakan kakak kandung jaejoong saat melihat adik yang bersikap anek beberapa bulan ini lari keluar rumah. jaejoong mengacuhkan panggilan kakaknya dan terus saja berlari menuju suatu tempat.

"Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi?" Tanya jaejoong pada seorang namja saat kau sampai di daerah bangunan rekonstruksi. "minnie cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" bentak jaejoong pada seseorang yang di panggil Minnie ahh..shim changmin lebih tepatnya. shim changmin adalah namja adik kelas yunho yang sangat yonhu sayangi karena yunho merupakan anak tunggal juga teman dekat jaejoong dan dia juga yang menelpon jaejoong memberitahukan kalau yunho mengalami kecelakaan saat tengah bekerja.

"Sudahlah" tiba-tiba yunho keluar dari balik pintu ruang karyawan dengan kaki dan tangan penuh luka. Jalannya tertatih-tatih dan nafasnya terasa berat akibat kecelakaan. " Aku tidak apa-apa!. Kenapa kau pakai lapor dia segala, hah! Kacau sudah rencanaku" lanjutnya sambil memukul-mukul kepala changmin dan juga jangan lupa deathglare yang membuat siapa saja takut jika melihatnya.

"hik..hikhik.. yun.. yunnie" isak jaejoong dengan punggun tangan yang mutup mulut untuk menahan tangis yang siap pecah. Yunho yang melihat betapah rapuhnya jaejoong langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil jaejoong kedalam dekapanya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang sedang dialami tubuh kekarnya. Yunho terus menenangkan tubuh jaejoong yang bergetar hebat, mengelus punggung orang terkasihnya itu berusaha menyampaikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

jaejoong baru tau jika Sepulang nya dari mengantarnya 3 bulan lalu, yunho langsung meminta ijin menikahi mu pada orang tuanya karena kamu tengah mengandung anaknya. Mendengar hal itu orang tua yunho tentu saja marah besar , bagaimana bisa keluarga JUNG yang terhormat dan terpandang yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar di korea dipermalukan atas perlakuan anak semata wayangnya dengan menghamili anak orang dan langsung mengusir nya dari rumah. Sejak itu yunho pun memutus kan berhenti dari sekolah dan mencari uang untuk membeli sebuah apartement kecil buat jaejoong dan juga keluarga kecilnya kelak mereka tempati.

Jaejoong menangis dan terus saja menangis dalam pelukan yunho yang kekar yang penuh luka lebam , changmin yang melihat hal itupun merasa iba dan ikut menitikan air mata melihatnya. Tak menyangka akan penderitaan yang kedua hyungnya alami.

~YUNJAE~

Jaejoong POV ON

"Mworagu?" Keluarga ku terkejut mendengar pernyataanaku ke esokan hari nya. Aku dan yunho memutuskan memberutahukan orang tua ku untuk meminta ijin mereka. Kami mutuskan akan menikah setelas meminta ijin dari orang tua ku terlebih dahulu mengingat perutku yang semakin lama semakin membesar

"Apa kau ini sudah gila, putri macam apa kau ini!" Bentak eomma ku murka sambil menjambak rambut dan terus memukuli pundakku, appa berusaha menahan amukan eomma. Dan yunho pun berusaha melindungiku.

"Yoochun~ahh, tarik adikmu kekamar nya dan kunci pintu nya. Jangan biarkan dia keluar dari kamar nya selangkah pun" pinta eomma mu masih dalam keadaan marah.

Kakak dan appa ku tak mampu berbuat apapun melihat eomma ku yang marah besar.

" yoochun hyung, kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku ingin bersama yunnie. Biarkan aku bersama dengan nya" pinta ku merajuk sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi yoochun hyung tak mau menurutiku, melihat ketegangan yang terjadi yoochun menambah erat genggaman nya dan menarik ku keras dan langsung mengunciku didalam kamar. " hyung! Buka.. jebaall.. hyuung!" teriakku sambil terus menangis keras serta memukul-mukul pintu dengan begitu keras.

Jaejoong POV OFF

Sementara di ruang tengah, Mrs Kim murka dan langsung mengusir Yunho sambil terus memaki-maki nya. Yoochun pun marah dan meminta yunho untuk tidak lagi muncul dihadapannya. Jaejoong menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan melihat kepergian yunho yang juga menoleh sebentar melihatnya.

"Gugurkan kandunganmu" pinta Mrs, Kim pada jaejoong sesaat setelah insiden pengusiran yunho itu. Kini Mrs,Kim sedang berada di kamar jaejoong.

"aniya" jawab jaejoong singkat sambil memeluk erat perut nya yang sedikit membuncit seolah takut kehilangan bayi yang tengah di kandungnya.

"Apa kau ini sudah gila. Kau ini masih muda, apa kau mau mengorbankan masa muda mu hanya untuk membesarkan seorang anak haram ini hah!" Bentak Mrs. Kim.

jaejoong tetap pada pendiriannya, dia tak mau mengugurkan kandungannya hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengurungnya agar tak ada yang tau akan kehamilan putra bungsunya itu.

Beberapa kali jaejoong melihat kedatangan yunho kerumahnya, dan beberapa kali pula jaejoong melihat raut wajah kecewa nya saat jaejoong melihat dari jendela kamarnya. Jaejoong tak bisa menemui yunho karena kamarnya terkunci dan dia tidak mau menanung resiko keguguran bayi yang dikandungnya dengan melompat dari jendela, jaejoong juga tak bisa menghubungi yunho karena hp nya telah di sita Mrs. Kim.

Trakk..

Terdengar suara kaca dibuka, mata doe eyes yang tadi nya ter pejam itu pun terbuka lebar. jaejoong terbangun dari mimpi dan melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Sssttt" yunho tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela kamar jaejoong. Betapa terkejutnya jaejoong dan tak percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat.

Malam itu, yunho mengajak jaejoong pergi dari rumah. Dan meminta jaejoong untuk kawin lari saja. Tadi nya jaejoong tak mau ikut, karena walau bagaimana pun jaejoong masih sayang pada keluarganya. Namun mengingat eommanya yang masih saja memaksa untuk menggugurkan kandungannya akhirnya jaejoong memilih ikut.

changmin yang tau segala nya ikut membantu mereka. Dia memberi usul untuk sementara tinggal di apartemant kecil di pojok kota seoul milik pamannya yang sudah lama tak ditinggali.

jaejoong memulai kehidupannya yang baru bersama yunho dengan bahagia, perutnya yang mulai membesar dan yunho terlihat bahagia dengan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di cafe milik orang tua changmin yang jarak nya lumayan dekat dengan apartemen mereka.

Kehidupan mereka sangat bahagia dan semakin lengkap dengan hadirnya sesosok malaikat kecil bernama Jung moobin . suatu hari orang tua jaejoong dan yunho datang melihat keadaan mereka. Tadi nya jaejoong berfikir mereka akan mencoba memisahkan dia dan yunho lagi. Namun semua itu salah.

Melihat kehidupan anak mereka yang begitu sederhana namun terlihat bahagia membuat Mrs. kim menangis melihatnya dan menyesali perbuatannya yang meminta jaejoong menggugurkan kandunganya dulu. Orang tua yunho pun datang dan lansung memeluk nya meminta maaf. Mereka merasa bersalah karena sudah mengusir yunho yang berusaha bertanggung jawab akan kesalahannya.

Saat jaejoong dan yunho kabur, Mrs Kim begitu histeris. Orang tua yunho pun datang kerumah jaejoong mencari anak mereka. Disanalah mereka mulai berbicara, membicarakan langkah yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Mereka meminta changmin untuk membantu mereka untuk bisa bicara pada jaejoong maupun yunho. Setelah sebulan permitaan maaf kedua keluarga tersebut langsung melaksanakan pernikanan yang sangat amat meriah,

Akhir yunho tetap kembali bersekolah dan melanjutkan study yang kemudian menggantika posisi Mr Jung mengelola perusahaan terbesar di korea tersebut. Sementara jaejoong kini menghabiskan waktu nya dengan si kecil Moonbin.

"kekuatan cinta.. bila terus dipertahankan dan diperjuangankan pasti akan berakhir dengan manis bukan " bisik jaejoong di sela-sela kegiatan malam nya bersama sang suami tercinta

The-end.

Mian klo rada bosenin ceritanya , maklum ini merupaka ff Yunjae saya yang pertama sebagai YJS ^^,,, heheheh


End file.
